Previously it took considerable skill, experience, and knowledge to proficiently and safely wire the multitude of electrical devices in an average home. Hundreds of companies manufacture thousands of different types of switches, dimmers, sensors, receptacles, and the like. This multiplicity has produced a wide variety of connection standardization issues. These issues are compounded by the requirement that many of these components must be wired in several different ways, even within the same circuit, to produce a specific desired outcome. An example of this is a three-way switch. This diverse conglomeration of wiring schemes and connection methods adds to the complexity of industry standardization issues. This invention provides a methodology and a common bridge between the thousands of devices on the market today and their least common denominator; the power source wires.
Previously this lack of connection standardization would increase the probability of wiring errors in the field. Licensed electricians, their assistants, amateur electricians, and even homeowners bring a wide range of expertise to a wiring project. Knowledge of code requirements and best practice procedures tend to differ widely between installers, thus producing inconsistent results and errors. These wiring errors range from burdensome inconveniences to life threatening safety issues. Even minor field wiring errors would impact both the safety and the profitability of every job. Notwithstanding the significant need for the industry to address these problems, no adequate solution has been universal enough to address the industry needs until the present invention. This invention minimizes field-wiring requirements for thousands of different types of switches, dimmers, sensors, receptacles, and the like being manufactured throughout the world.
Previously electrical equipment such as receptacles, switches, dimmers and the like were installed by hand-wiring operations. Hand wiring requires the expensive services of electricians utilizing procedures that differ only slightly from the procedures in use for over fifty years. Hand wiring is extremely time-consuming and since the hourly wage of electricians is among the highest of all craftsmen, the cost of installing the electrical distribution system in a building represents a substantial portion of the total building cost. This problem has been partially solved by the implementation of some specific function devices, but these devices still have significant problems and all of them fail to address the needs of the entire industry. In addition, all previous attempts to invent pre-wired junction boxes have been complicated and expensive, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,201,186; 5,525,754; 4,336,418; and 4,165,443.
Previously the number of connections that had to be made and housed within the box determined the interior size of the electrical box, compounding the complexity of industry standardization issues. Electricians in the field were required to stock a wide variety of electrical box sizes, depths, and styles to meet code requirements.
Previously good practice, and the National Electrical Code (NEC), would require a full eight inches of wire of each and every wire pulled into an electrical box. This extra wire would then be used for connection requirements within the electrical box. A large portion of this wire would be cut away and discarded as scrap when connections were eventually made. Over time, this scrap would equate to a considerable expense, considering the amount of connections required during a typical construction project and the ever rising cost of copper.
Previously the preferred method of joining various wires within a traditional electrical box was through the use of twist-on wire connectors. While twist-on wire connectors work well when joining two like wires, they are less reliable and more difficult to use in joining wires of differing gauges and construction. Consequently, such electrical connections must often be soldered or taped prior to the application of the twist-on wire connector. This was a significant cost in time and materials. In addition, electricians in the field were required to stock a wide variety of twist-on wire connector sizes and styles to meet code requirements.
Previously the wire that remained as part of the connection would have to be stripped, twisted, capped, or otherwise connected to other wires or switches associated with that box. Those wires and connection caps would then have to be compressed and forced into the electrical box in such a way to allow space for the switches to be installed and aligned within the same box.
Previously connections that were sound in a static condition would often become compromised when the wires were twisted, turned, and compressed into their electrical box. Those compromised connections would commonly fail and tend to go unnoticed until electrical power was established. It was typical to run a troubleshooting regiment to recheck all connections after the system was powered up. This added step would come at a cost of both time and resources. A troubleshooting regiment would require a period of operation in a potentiality unsafe condition.
Previously electrical inspectors had to rely on random sampling during on-site job inspections. It was not practical, from a time and resources point of view, to inspect each electrical box for correct and sound wiring connections. In fact, the process of pulling a switch from its electrical box for inspection and then replacing it could, in itself, be the cause of a connection failure.
Previously, after the wires were pulled into the electrical boxes, time was required to presort the wires within the box. Ground wires were typically ganged, twisted, and capped. Neutral wires were striped, ganged, twisted and capped. The hot feeds, common, and/or traveler wires were typically stripped at this time as well. All wires were then coiled up and shoved into the electrical box to facilitate sheetrock installation.
Previously the interior of the connection boxes and all wires within could become contaminated by sheetrock material, dust, and other construction debris. The wires would become contaminated further by overspray when the wall texture was sprayed on the walls and yet again when the paint was sprayed or rolled onto the walls and ceilings. Electrical code, and good practice, requires that each wire be clean prior to making its final connection to a switch or receptacle. This would result in a significant amount of time being spent by the electrician to clean out the electrical box, as well as each individual wire in the box. In common field practice, the electrician typically scrapes each individual wire with an emery cloth or at least a fingernail to ensure a good contact.
Previously, once the sheetrock was in place, the electrician would not be able to visually identify which wire would lead to which location. After the sheetrock was installed, additional time was required to sort and identify the hot feeds, common, and traveler wires prior to connecting them to their respective switches. This was time consuming and a daunting task for less experienced installers.
Previously, both the professional and amateur electrician often experienced difficulty in connecting devices with stranded wire leads to solid stiff wire leads. Soldering and pre-taping the wires was time consuming and was therefore rarely used. Accordingly, just the twist-on wire connector was relied upon to maintain the connection. These interconnections commonly failed as the wires were compressed and forced into the confined space of a traditional electrical box.
Previously a common problem would present itself when the electrical box was not properly secured to its respective supporting stud or other support. In addition, secure electrical boxes often become loose when their respective electrical wires were pushed, pulled, twisted, and compressed within the box. Another common problem presented itself when the secure fit of an electrical box was compromised during the sheetrock process. Most electrical boxes are offset forward of their respective stud to allow for the thickness of the wall surface, typically sheetrock. When the sheet rock is installed, large panels of sheet rock can be slammed up against the electrical box as the installers hammer or screw the sheetrock in place. Cutout tools are then used to remove the sheetrock from in front of the box allowing access to the box. This process often repositions the electrical box. They can be knocked askew and become less secure in the process. Proper stabilization of the now compromised electrical box would typically require removal of the sheetrock, greatly disfiguring the area around the box, and is very labor-intensive and time consuming. Unfortunately, this has given rise to a common field practice whereby the electrician will attempt to semi-secure the electrical box by simply compressing the sheetrock between the switch head and the electrical box and then covering the evidence of a code violation with the faceplate. While this method is less desirable, it is quick and prevents the removal of the sheetrock to reattach the electrical box.
Previously another problem was manifested when an electrical box was attached to the supporting stud too far back into the wall cavity, thus leaving an unacceptable space between the electrical box and the faceplate. Rather than remove a section of sheetrock to reposition the electrical box, it was common field practice for the electrician to install the faceplate with longer screws to hide this code violation. This shortcut could allow wires to come into contact with potentially combustible material.
Previously if the electrical box were attached too far forward in the wall cavity, the faceplate would not be flush with the wall surface. While this was not as dangerous as the previous example, it was visually unappealing for the end user. Rather than remove a section of sheetrock to reposition the electrical box, it was common field practice for the electrician to deform the box, forcing it deeper into the wall cavity. This action would further compromise the security of the electrical box and could damage the wire and components housed within the electrical box.
Previously additional time was spent aligning the switches within an electrical box to accommodate the proper fit of the faceplate. Electrical connections were often compromised as the switches were shoved and twisted within the electrical box while seeking this proper alignment.
Previously additional time was spent installing the screws to secure the faceplate. A quad-switch electrical box would typically require eight small screws to secure it into position, requiring the cost of the screws and the cost of the electrician's time to align the switches and screw in the screws.
Previously the power would need to be turned off prior to any future switch replacement. Time was required to isolate the appropriate circuit at the circuit breaker panel. An error could result in physical harm.
This electrical field is full of different devices, and there is a need to simplify methodology and equipment. Over the years many devices have attempted to simplify the wiring of electrical boxes, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,754 to Akins; U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,012 to Opel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,418 to Hoag; and many others. However, these prior art devices are typically application specific and can actually make the installers job more complex and, at times, more confusing. The electrical boxes from all of these patents have, among other things, multiple internal parts comprising sandwiched bus bar or bus plate assemblies with insulating spacers, thus requiring an increased cost and significant manufacturing and assembly requirements. While some of these parts and pieces may be utilized in certain aspects of the present invention, none of the prior art teaches the simple and effective aspects of the present invention. By way of non-limiting example, they only support a limited number of electrical devices specifically designed to fit their unique electrical box, and/or exclude many other devices currently under production by manufacturers around the world.